Mi nombre es Potter, Harry Potter
by Jaferpo
Summary: ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Vuelve el superagente más famoso de todos los tiempos mágicos
1. Primer capitulo

Gracias a los que realmente me enviasteis mensajes de Ã¡nimo, he vuelto a publicar y continuar con el fanfic.  
  
Este es mi primer Fanfic, o sea que la calidad de narraciÃ³n serÃ¡ bastante pÃ©sima. Me gustarÃ­a que supierais que con este fanfic no quiero ofender a nadie ni meterme con nadie, es simplemente una historia de humor, nada mÃ¡s que eso. Aquel que se sienta ofendido, no tiene nada mÃ¡s que dejar de leerlo. Yo no obligo a nadie a leer mi historia. Muchas gracias a los que me mandasteis mensajes de apoyo ya que les dedico a ellos el continuar con el fanfic.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Mi nombre es Potter, Harry Potter.  
  
Primer capitulo:  
  
MONTAÃ'AS DEL NORTE DE KABUL (AFGANISTAN):  
  
Osama Bin Laden se halla oculto en su cueva de 10000 metros cuadrados humildemente decorada y equipado con lo estrictamente necesario para un humilde servidor de los preceptos de AlÃ¡ como Ã©l. Tan solo hay que destacar 4 0 5 habitaciones, por ejemplo el salÃ³n de la cueva, centro de reuniones de Osama y sus colegas, que posee en el centro una mesa de cuatro metros de largo por dos de ancho de madera de roble americano; tambiÃ©n podemos encontrar en esta estancia una chimenea excavada en la roca y decorada con mÃ¡rmoles de primera calidad. En la pared de enfrente de la chimenea se encuentra la pantalla de 6 metros de ancho por 7 de largo conectada al aparato de televisiÃ³n por cable. Evidentemente, y para no faltar a sus principios, de 24 horas de programaciÃ³n diaria. Aproximadamente 20 horas se ve el mismo canal, el Canal Porno de Cachondillas Tv. Las otras 4 horas suelen dedicarse a ver el Gran Hermano, para asÃ­ poder intercambiar impresiones sobre gente en su misma situaciÃ³n.  
  
Evidentemente toda la cueva estÃ¡ enmoquetada porque allÃ­ hace mucho frÃ­o y como hay que andar descalzo pues... A pesar de todo Bin Laden siempre tiene encendida la calefacciÃ³n de gas para mantener calentita la cueva.  
  
El dormitorio de Bin Laden estÃ¡ decorado acorde a la sencillez del resto de la cueva. Una cama con colchÃ³n de agua de tres metros por tres, una televisiÃ³n panorÃ¡mica en el techo de 2 por 2, un DVD digital de ultima tecnologÃ­a, un par de pelÃ­culas en DVD tales como: "Vaya par de Gemelas", y "Chica Guarra busca Osama que la Bin Laden". En fin un pequeÃ±o escondrijo con lo mÃ­nimamente necesario para poder vivir pobremente.  
  
--"Â¡Tenemos que hallar una soluciÃ³n!"--exclamÃ³ Osama.--"Los americanos estÃ¡n casi a las puertas de mi casa y hemos de encontrar rÃ¡pido una salida."  
  
Osama Bin Laden, el hombre mas buscado del mundo se hallaba acosado por los soldados americanos que tenÃ­an la orden de matarlo si lo veÃ­an.  
  
--"Creo Osama que podrÃ­a haber una esperanza."--El que hablaba era Al-a Que Pala, el lugarteniente mÃ¡s extraÃ±o de Osama.--"Cuando estudiaba"--continuÃ³ diciendo Al-a Que Pala--"en la escuela de las Artes Oscuras tenÃ­a un compaÃ±ero llamado Quirrell. Hicimos muy buenas migas y todavÃ­a mantengo contactos a menudo con Ã©l. Precisamente el pasado mes de diciembre estuve con Ã©l en la posada de MarÃ­a, la francesa, y me felicitÃ³ por lo del 11 de Septiembre. Quirrell es un confeso seguidor de AlÃ¡ y da clases en la Escuela de Magia de Hogwarts. PodrÃ­as ir allÃ­ en calidad de alumno y pasar desapercibido."  
  
--"Tu idea es buena pero incoherente"--dijo Osama--"Pero... Â¿quÃ© hago yo allÃ­?, y ademÃ¡s... Â¿cÃ³mo voy a hacerme pasar por un alumno?."  
  
--"Veras Osama"--explicÃ³ Al-a Que Pala--"Quirrell me contÃ³ que allÃ­ en Hogwarts, el Director Albus Dumbledore tiene escondida la que llaman la Piedra Filosofal. Dicha piedra posee el poder de hace inmortal a quien la tenga en su poder. TÃº podrÃ­as convertirte en un inmortal, Osama. En cuanto a la segunda cuestiÃ³n de cÃ³mo pasar desapercibido, yo mismo tengo la soluciÃ³n. Como recordarÃ¡s todavÃ­a sigo siendo algo mago, asÃ­ que podrÃ­a darte la apariencia de un niÃ±o y asÃ­ no levantarÃ­as la mÃ­nima sospecha. Pero Â¡ojo! Tan solo podrÃ­as mantener dicha apariencia durante aproximadamente un aÃ±o, luego irremediablemente iniciarÃ­as un proceso de envejecimiento que te llevarÃ­a a la muerte en unos segundos."  
  
--"La verdad es que la idea no era del todo mala"--pensÃ³ Osama. Lo Ãºnico preocupante era lo del envejecimiento prematuro, pero estando entre niÃ±os y sin levantar sospechas podrÃ­a conseguir la piedra filosofal sin el menor peligro.  
  
--"De acuerdo Al-a"--dijo Osama con gran ilusiÃ³n--"Lo haremos, habla con el profesor Quirrell, cuÃ©ntale el plan y adelante."  
  
--"Entonces Osama"--anunciÃ³ Al-a--"Te convertirÃ© en niÃ±o e ingresarÃ¡s en Hogwarts. Tu nombre allÃ­ serÃ¡ Draco Malfoy."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Que conste que soy el primero que estÃ¡ en contra de Bin Laden y del acto tan cruel que hizo.  
  
Bueno pues espero que os haya entretenido este primer capitulo de mi primer Fanfic. Evidentemente no tiene la calidad de los vuestros porque no tengo habilidad para escribir, pero por lo menos lo he intentado. Escribirme todas las sugerencias que querÃ¡is. Un saludo. 


	2. El SIB entra en accion

En primer lugar me gustarÃ­a que supierais, que en ningÃºn momento he querido ofender a alguien utilizando la figura de Bin Laden. Yo soy el primero que estoy en contra de lo que hizo, y lo Ãºnico que pretendo hacer en cualquier caso es ridiculizarle a Ã©l. Muchas gracias por vuestros mensajes.  
  
AquÃ­ estÃ¡ el segundo capitulo. Puede que entre capitulo y capitulo tarde algunos dÃ­as, pero es que estoy bastante ocupado siempre.  
  
Este primer fanfic va dedicado a... Silvara.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Segundo Capitulo: El SIB ENTRA EN ACCIÃ"N.  
  
LONDRES, CONFLUENCIA DE LA CALLE VICTORIA EMBANKMENT Y WESTMINSTER BRIDGE. CUARTEL GENERAL DEL SERVICIO DE INTELIGENCIA BRITANICO.  
  
Suena el telÃ©fono de color rojo que hay sobre la mesa de un despacho amplio, coquetamente decorado. Se nota que es el despacho pertenece a una mujer, limpio, soleado y con vistas al TÃ¡mesis.  
  
--" Al habla M"-- dice sutilmente una vez femenina.  
  
--" M,... soy KK, al parecer el muy rastrero de Bin Laden a desaparecido de AfganistÃ¡n, no tenemos rastro de Ã©l, pero si hemos encontrado pruebas en su pocilga que nos podÃ­an dar idea de donde ha ido a parar."-- KK era el Jefe del SIB (servicio de Inteligencia BritÃ¡nico), era un hombre algo bajito, mas bien regordete pero con un fuerte temperamento.  
  
--" Â¿HabÃ©is descifrado ya las pruebas?"-- dijo M como dudando que su respuesta fuera a ser positiva.  
  
--" Bueno,... nos ha costado una barbaridad, y... bien es cierto que los resultados no son del todo excelentes,... al parecer la maquina desencriptadora que compramos en Taiwan en rebajas... pues... esto... no es del todo fiable."-- KK no podÃ­a decirlo con mayor inseguridad, la verdad era que no tenÃ­an ni la mÃ¡s remota idea de que hacer con lo que habÃ­an encontrado en el escondrijo de Bin Laden. Bueno KK si que habÃ­a sabido que hacer con un par de pelÃ­culas que Bin Laden tenÃ­a en su habitaciÃ³n. MÃ¡s o menos habÃ­a ocultado esas dos pruebas que pasaban a formar parte de su colecciÃ³n, catalogada en cÃ­rculos cercanos como la colecciÃ³n de pelÃ­culas porno mÃ¡s extensa de todo Londres.  
  
--" En fin,"-- dijo M como queriendo compadecerse de la situaciÃ³n --" querÃ©is que envÃ­e a 007 a resolver el problema."--  
  
--" Bueno, Ã©l es uno de los mejores hombres que tenemos"-- KK ya no sabia como pedirle a M que enviara de una vez por todas a 007 a investigar el caso.--" y tratÃ¡ndose de un conflicto mundial como el que tenemos entre manos... pues..."--  
  
--"Si, si, ya sÃ© que si hay alguien capaz de atrapar a Bin Laden, ese es 007"-- M a pesar de todo no estaba segura de que James Bond pudiera hacerse cargo de un caso de tal magnitud.  
  
La vida desenfrenada de Bond le habÃ­a pasado factura en forma de ciÃ¡tica, piedras en el RiÃ±Ã³n, un hÃ­gado que era una destilerÃ­a de Martinis, y un... bueno eso que ... en fin... lo que llevan los hombres y no tienen las mujeres..., es decir, una entrepierna mÃ¡s usada que el Windows.  
  
El Ãºltimo caso que tuvo que resolver James Bond acabÃ³ en desastre. Se trataba de averiguar quien habÃ­a raptado a la Reina Madre de Inglaterra, cuando Bond se puso a investigar tambiÃ©n desapareciÃ³. Al cabo de unos dÃ­as descubrieron a Bond y a la Reina Madre bebiÃ©ndose todo el alcohol de Holanda. Al parecer desde que le habÃ­an prohibido beber Ginebra, la Reina Madre no sabia como vivir; asÃ­ que decidiÃ³ darse a la fuga y huir a Amsterdam. Claro, Bond siguiÃ³ su pista y al llegar a Amsterdam y observar tantas mujeres bellas y el alcohol en tanta cantidad, decidiÃ³ quedarse allÃ­ con la Reina Madre. Pero no porque no quisieran volver, sino porque amenazaron con pedir asilo polÃ­tico sino dejaban a la Reina Madre beber en Inglaterra. Y Bond siempre un autÃ©ntico caballero se solidarizÃ³ con su Reina.  
  
--" pero recuerda que Bond hace ya tiempo que estÃ¡ de baja en labores de acciÃ³n. Si quieres puedo enviarlo al laboratorio a que examine las pruebas y mandar a otro agente en su lugar."--  
  
--" De acuerdo M, envÃ­a a James al laboratorio y luego veremos a quien podemos enviar a la misiÃ³n."-- KK sabia que James estaba fuera de combate, y habÃ­an reclutado nuevos agentes suficientemente preparados para cualquier misiÃ³n.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Bueno, pues hasta aquÃ­ el segundo capitulo. La verdad es que estos primeros capÃ­tulos son introductorios, es decir, nos meten en el ambiente. La acciÃ³n no tardarÃ¡ en llegar.  
  
Por ultimo pedir disculpas si alguien se ofende o se molesta al leer algÃºn capitulo es sin animo de herir a alguna persona. RegiÃ³n o paÃ­s. Â¡Â¡Â¡Gracias!!!. 


	3. Bond descubre el misterio

Antes que nada deciros que todo la historia la hago de buena fe. Simplemente utilicÃ© el nombre de Bin Laden porque es un personaje de actualidad.  
  
Y aquÃ­ llega el tercer capitulo, donde sabremos a quien enviaran a parar los pies del malo. Espero que os divirtÃ¡is.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
TERCER CAPITULO: BOND DESCUBRE EL MISTERIO.  
  
LONDRES. 87-135 BROMPTON ROAD. LABORATORIO DEL SIB.  
  
El grupo de expertos discutÃ­a alrededor de una mesa grande y rectangular que contenÃ­a diversas piezas y objetos pertenecientes a Bin Laden. Encima de la mesa se podÃ­an ver a parte de pistolas, ametralladores, objetos de incalculable valor para Bin Laden tales como muÃ±ecas hinchables talla XXX, lÃ¡tigos y caretas sadomasoquistas con el nombre de Osama escrito en letras de oro, un... bueno , je,je... un "aparato reproductor masculino" de color negro de Â¡Â¡35!! centÃ­metros, (menudo tÃ­o el Osama, no se conformaba con cualquier cosa), unos botes de vaselina, unas revistas guarras dedicadas al mundo gay, etc...  
  
--"Bueno, bueno, haber que tenemos por aquÃ­"-- la voz masculina, fuerte, y grave procedÃ­a de la puerta de entrada a la sala de anÃ¡lisis donde se hallaban el grupo de expertos.  
  
--" Â¡Â¡SeÃ±or Bond!!, le estÃ¡bamos esperando."-- dijo KK con una pizca de alegrÃ­a y alivio,--" al parecer este grupo de expertos no se ponen de acuerdo en descubrir algÃºn indicio que nos lleve a Bin Laden. Â¿ me preguntarÃ­a si usted pudiera arrojar algo de luz sobre nosotros?"  
  
--" Usted siempre tan susceptible seÃ±or KK"-- dijo Bond.  
  
James Bond se acercÃ³ a la mesa a examinar los objetos que habÃ­an en ella. De todos era sabido el gran don que tenÃ­a 007 para descifrar cualquier enigma en unos segundos.  
  
--"mmm, al parecer,"-- la cara de Bond enseÃ±aba una sonrisilla muy picarona mientras hablaba--" Bin Laden tenÃ­a asuntos oscuros que esconder."-- Bond esgrimÃ­a en su mano el objeto de Â¡Â¡35!! centÃ­metros que habÃ­a sobre la mesa.  
  
--" SeÃ±or Bond, deje eso para otra ocasiÃ³n y concÃ©ntrese en otros objetos que nos puedan servir Ãºtiles"-- la voz de anciano provenÃ­a de PN, el mÃ¡s veterano cientÃ­fico del SIB, y el hombre que habÃ­a hecho realidad todos los artilugios que Bond habÃ­a utilizado en sus misiones.  
  
--" amigo PN, siempre es agradable volver a verte."-- a Bond se le notaba contento de volver a ver a su viejo colega, el cientÃ­fico PN.  
  
--" Agente Bond, me parece que estamos ante un caso difÃ­cil de resolver."-- se notaba que PN era pesimista respecto a las pocas y escasas pruebas existentes sobre Bin Laden.  
  
Bond examinÃ³ con detenimiento las pruebas que habÃ­an encima de la mesa. Fue analizando objeto por objeto, al cabo de unos minutos algo le llamÃ³ la atenciÃ³n.  
  
Se trataba de la factura telefÃ³nica del telÃ©fono mÃ³vil de Al-a que Pala, en el se veÃ­a que, en los Ãºltimos dÃ­as antes de la entrada de las tropas internacionales en el escondrijo de Osama, se repetÃ­a varias veces un nÃºmero: (44) 069 6969 6969, Bond se quedÃ³ pensativo el 44 era el prefijo de Gran BretaÃ±a, pero y el 069 6969 6969, Â¿de donde serÃ­a?. --" rÃ¡pido PN a que zona pertenece el prefijo 069"-- todos miraron Bond con incredulidad.  
  
PN tras dudarlo un momento dijo --"creo que a la zona de Harlepool, casi llegando a Escocia."--  
  
--" O sea, que por la zona de ...Â¡Â¡ la Posada de MarÃ­a, la francesa!!"--. Las caras ya no eran de incredulidad sino de asombro total.--" rÃ¡pido PN sacamÃ© el bÃ³lido mÃ¡s rÃ¡pido que tengas, he de viajar inmediatamente a Harlepool"--. Bond se encontraba alterado, parecÃ­a como si supiera la soluciÃ³n al enigma ,pero deseaba asegurarse del todo, tenÃ­a que llegar a lo mÃ¡s profundo de MarÃ­a, la francesa y preguntar por los clientes que antes ya habÃ­an entrado allÃ­.  
  
PN le dejÃ³ el Ferrari ultrasÃ³nico de varios cientos de millones de libras, que era la ultima adquisiciÃ³n del SIB.  
  
--" por favor 007,"-- le habÃ­a pedido en tono de suplica PN a Bond,--" devuelve el coche entero."  
  
La verdad es que Bond no habÃ­a tenido suerte con los coches Ãºltimamente, tan solo en el ultimo aÃ±o de su actividad laboral habÃ­a destrozado la friolera de 50 coches en tan solo 10 misiones.  
  
Bond se planto en Harlepool al anochecer, al entrar en la posada, se reencontrÃ³ con sus viejos amigos de siempre, de repente una mujer se le acerco y "plasss, plasss", le soltÃ³ dos guantazos que lo dejaron medio groggy. Al parecer no solo habÃ­a dejado viejos amigos allÃ­.  
  
--"vaya, vaya, MÃ³nica Lewisky, cuÃ¡nto tiempo sin vernos. Â¿ que tal todo por aquÃ­?"-- La verdad era que MÃ³nica era la... mÃ¡s solicitada de la posada, tal vez era por su colecciÃ³n de vestidos.  
  
--" James Bond."-- dijo bastante enfadada MÃ³nica--" No creÃ­a que tuvieras el suficiente valor de volver por aquÃ­... despuÃ©s de dejarme abandonada. Â¿Y que te trae por aquÃ­?"  
  
--" Bueno, me traen asuntos oficiales..."--dijo Bond como justificÃ¡ndose.-- " me gustarÃ­a hablar contigo de un asunto importante".  
  
Bond y MÃ³nica se sentaron en una de las mesas apartadas del fondo de la posada.  
  
Bond le contÃ³ toda la historia de la bÃºsqueda de Bin Laden, y la apariciÃ³n del nÃºmero de telÃ©fono de la posada en la factura de Al-a Que Pala.  
  
--" Ahora que lo dices,"--dijo MÃ³nica como recordando hechos anteriores--" hace ya unos dÃ­as estuvo aquÃ­ un Ã¡rabe, que creo que se llamaba...mmm...algo asÃ­ como La Pala Que te Jala." La verdad era que MÃ³nica como maestra de la Lengua era la mejor, pero recordando nombres era muy mala.  
  
--" QuerrÃ¡s decir Al-a Que Pala"-- le corrigiÃ³ Bond a MÃ³nica.  
  
--" Exacto, ese era su nombre. Se reuniÃ³ aquÃ­ con Quirrell, un profesor de Hogwarts. Al parecer, el tal Al-a querÃ­a meter a un conocido suyo en la escuela de magia de Hogwarts".-- MÃ³nica no pudo recordar mÃ¡s porque Quirrell y Al-a solicitaban siempre la presencia de Roberto, el camarero mÃ¡s robusto de la posada.  
  
Bond cogiÃ³ su zapato, deslizÃ³ la suela a un lado y debajo de ella apareciÃ³ unas teclas de telÃ©fono, marcÃ³ y se puso el zapato en la oreja.  
  
--" Â¿DÃ­game?, al habla M."  
  
--" M, soy Bond, ya he descubierto el paradero de Bin Laden. Al parecer ha ingresado en la escuela de magia de Hogwarts. Una empleada de aquÃ­ me dijo que Al-a Que Pala y un profesor de Hogwarts llamado Quirrell habÃ­an planeado introducir a Bin Laden en Hogwarts cambiado de figura."--  
  
--" Bueno pues entonces ya lo tenemos, Â¡Â¡vayamos a por Ã©l!!"-- dijo M con entusiasmo.  
  
--" hay un problema--" dijo apesadumbrado Bond, --" no sabemos que apariencia puede tener Bin Laden, puede ser cualquiera de los niÃ±os de Hogwarts."  
  
--"Esta bien 007, aquÃ­ acaba tu misiÃ³n. A partir de aquÃ­ algÃºn nuevo agente de Hogwarts tomarÃ¡ el relevo."  
  
--" De acuerdo, M, ... por cierto, Â¿puedo quedarme algunos dÃ­as por aquÃ­?, tengo asuntos que resolver"-- la voz de Bond no podÃ­a ser mÃ¡s picarona.  
  
--" estÃ¡ bien 007, termine sus asuntos y vuelva a Londres."  
  
M colgÃ³ el telÃ©fono, y volviÃ³ a descolgarlo para realizar una nueva llamada: --" Soy M, avisen al agente Potter." 


	4. El secreto de Potter

Cuarto capitulo. Bueno, pues por fin llega el capitulo en el que Potter, Harry Potter entrarÃ¡ en acciÃ³n. Por favor mandarme sugerencias que querÃ¡is que introduzca en el fanfic, me ayudaran mucho ha hacer mas divertida la historia.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
CUARTO CAPITULO: EL SECRETO DE POTTER.  
  
M se hallaba en su despacho ojeando el "Timos", el periÃ³dico inglÃ©s de mayor difusiÃ³n, cuando llamaron a su puerta.  
  
--" Adelante."-- dijo M levantando la vista del periÃ³dico.  
  
--" Buenos dÃ­as seÃ±ora M."-- La voz era la de un niÃ±o, de unos 14 aÃ±os. Era de pelo moreno, con ojos verdes y usaba gafas, era sin duda alguna...  
  
--" SeÃ±or Potter, buenos dÃ­as estaba esperÃ¡ndole."--. M habÃ­a solicitado que Potter se presentara lo antes posible en su despacho para una misiÃ³n de gran importancia.  
  
M le ofreciÃ³ a Potter asiento y empezÃ³ a explicarle la situaciÃ³n.--" Como sabrÃ¡ seÃ±or Potter, andamos tras la bÃºsqueda de Bin Laden. Hace semanas que ha desaparecido y segÃºn parece se acaba de inscribir en Hogwarts. Es por eso que necesitamos su colaboraciÃ³n. Es usted uno de los agentes mejor preparados del SIB, y ademÃ¡s sus padres fueron alumnos de allÃ­. Ya es hora de que afronte la realidad: usted es un mago. Por eso le escogimos para el SIB y por eso hemos cuidado de usted desde que el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore prefiriera dejarle conmigo antes que con su tÃ­o."--  
  
--" Vamos a ver,"-- dijo Potter con cara de asombro--" quiere que vaya a Hogwarts en calidad de agente secreto."  
  
M respirÃ³ hondo, se sentÃ³ y cogiendo las manos de Potter, dijo...--"Harry, permÃ­teme que te tutee. Como sabrÃ¡s tus padres fueron asesinados por Lord Voldemort, entonces Albus Dumbledore te llevÃ³ a casa de tus tÃ­os Vernon y Petunia."--.  
  
--"Pero,... yo recuerdo que siempre he estado aquÃ­, no me acuerdo de haber vivido con mis tÃ­os." Harry no sabia que le contaba M.  
  
--" Harry, tu eras muy pequeÃ±o,"-- M hablaba ahora con mucha dulzura.--" apenas tenias 2 aÃ±os cuando Dumbledore decidiÃ³ dejarte aquÃ­ a mi cargo, viviendo conmigo aquÃ­. Este es el sitio mÃ¡s seguro del mundo despuÃ©s de Hogwarts y Gringotts."--  
  
--" Â¿Pero de quien tenia que esconderme?."-- Harry parecÃ­a que iba a volverse loco de un momento a otro.  
  
--" De Lord Voldemort. Cuando matÃ³ a tus padres intentÃ³ acabar contigo, pero no pudo, y jurÃ³ venganza."  
  
--" Y,...Â¿ Por quÃ© me separasteis de tÃ­a Petunia y tÃ­o Vernon?"--  
  
--" Harry, en aquella Ã©poca tus tÃ­os eran personas algo alocadas. Tu tÃ­a Petunia era bailarina de strip-tease en uno de los locales de mayor Ã©xito de Londres. Vernon, tu tÃ­o, en realidad era Austin Powers, uno de los mejores agentes secretos del SIB. Eran personas expuestas a ser reconocidas por sus fans, y Dumbledore pensÃ³ que lo mejor era llevarte con tu otra tÃ­a Mamona y con tu primo Jaimito."-- Ahora era M quien parecÃ­a que iba a derrumbarse, necesitaba decirle a Potter el "otro gran secreto", pero no podÃ­a, o... Â¿serÃ­a que no se atrevÃ­a?.  
  
--" Pero yo no recuerdo a tÃ­a Mamona y a primo Jaimito.?"-- Harry ya daba por hecho que se habÃ­a vuelto loco.  
  
M no pudo mÃ¡s y estallÃ³: --"!! Harry, yo soy tu tÃ­a, la Mamona!!, y tu primo Jaimito, es..."-- M se cayÃ³ unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, al final dijo:" !!James Bond!!". M se derrumbÃ³ sobre la silla.  
  
--"Â¿co-co-como di-dices?"-- Harry temblaba y sudaba a raudales,--" TÃº eres mi tÃ­a y James Bond, mi primo"--.  
  
M sacÃ³ fuerzas de donde no tenia y aspirando dijo: "SÃ­, si soy tu tÃ­a Harry. La hermana mayor de tu madre y de tÃ­a Petunia. Por eso Dumbledore te trajo aquÃ­ conmigo y para que estuvieras a salvo."--  
  
Harry siempre habÃ­a tratado a Bond como un hermano mayor, siempre estaban bromeando y en parte Bond siempre habÃ­a cuidado a Harry como un hermano. HabÃ­a habido veces que Bond le habÃ­a intentado decir algo importante pero siempre se cortaba.  
  
--" y Bond... Â¿lo sabÃ­a?"-- Harry empezaba a estar tranquilo, no sabia bien el porque, pero siempre M le habÃ­a tratado como un hijo, y Harry siempre habÃ­a tratado y querido a M, como una madre.  
  
--" Si, el lo sabia. Por eso siempre te protegiÃ³ y estuvo a tu lado, jugando y bromeando contigo."--  
  
M y Harry se quedaron mirÃ¡ndose el uno al otro unos momentos, y... al final se abrazaron.  
  
M le pidiÃ³ perdÃ³n por habÃ©rselo ocultado durante aÃ±os, porque pensaba que Harry era pequeÃ±o para entenderlo. Harry dijo que no hacia falta que se disculpase porque para Ã©l M era como su segunda madre.  
  
Al cabo de un rato de estar abrazados, Harry preguntÃ³:--" entonces tÃ­a Mamona,... Â¿QuiÃ©n es el padre de primo James?"--  
  
M dudÃ³ unos instantes y ..." Bueno, Harry, la verdad es que ni el propio James sabe quien es su padre porque yo nunca se lo he querido decir, pero creo que ya es hora de que sepa quien es su padre de verdad."-- M pensÃ³ que tras haberle dicho a Harry toda la verdad, carecÃ­a de sentido algo que Bond desconocÃ­a y que siempre habÃ­a sido motivo de discusiÃ³n con Ã©l. Sobre todo porque el padre de Bond estaba cerca...  
  
--" Harry, el padre de tu primo James es el ... !!PNÂ¡Â¡."--  
  
--" Â¿QuÃ©ee?"-- Harry estaba teniendo demasiadas sorpresas hoy,--" PN el cientÃ­fico, Â¿el viejo PN, es el padre de James?... !!JoderÂ¡Â¡"-- soltÃ³ Harry entre carcajadas y M no tuvo mÃ¡s remedio que empezar a reÃ­r tambiÃ©n.  
  
--" De acuerdo tÃ­a Mamona,"-- dijo Harry secandosÃ© las lagrimas de risa.-- "irÃ© a Hogwarts con la condiciÃ³n de que este yo delante cuando le digas a primo James quien es su padre."--  
  
--" Trato hecho Harry:"  
  
Y M y Harry empezaron otra vez a reÃ­r.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Bueno pues otro capitulo mÃ¡s donde las cosas no pueden liarse mÃ¡s. Afortunadamente se deslÃ­an y todas quedan como una gran familia.  
  
Espero que os haya gustado, mandarme reviewssssssss. 


End file.
